cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jolak Nocturnal
:"The name is Jolak. I am not Kol, for I am his successor. I am stronger than him, and better than him as well. You may say that I look like your father, but I am not him, and you aren't my daughter Jedi trash. '' :-Jolak Nocturnal to Kol's daughter Sandy Kerz-Tak '''Jolak Nocturnal', originally designated as Subject 1121 was the codename for the second clone of the late Grand Jedi Master Kol Kerz-Tak. Almost a hundred and twenty years after the death of the first clone, after a strong unstable meltdown, Jolak became the second clone of Kol. Breeded on Kamino by a Sith Lord named Darth Cruz, who restored it's cloning facilities after recovering several archives from the Old Repuplic. After the unfortunate death of Kol Kerz-Tak , the Sith Lord Crux snuck into Kol's room and took a blood sample from him, in the hopes to bring back the powerful Jedi, but as a Sith Warrior. Crux would witness the funeral of the Jedi Master. After successfully altering the memory of the clone as it grew in it's cloning tank, Jolak would accept the Sith side Kol had, thus returning the Sith blood line to the Kerz-Tak family for the first time in over a hundred years. However, Jolak refused the fact to be a part of the Kerz-Tak family and even refused as well the fact of Kol's later family which included his closest friends, including his apprentice. The cloning procedure was rather successful, and proved better than Galen Marek's clones, in which most were imperfect and many were too unstable. As the clone grew, it began to develop it's force abilities in both sides of the Force. After weeks of waiting, Jolak was formed. Unlike his predecessor, Jolak himself, while having memories was disgusted at Kol's love for Ahsoka Tano, and the fact that the two were married, thus had children. He rejected the name of his original template and fashioned himself a new name, which reflected on his affiliation with the Nocturnals. Immediately after being released from his tank, Cruz attempted to train him, but Jolak refused to be trained by him, due to the fact he knew many of the abilities that Kol knew involving lightsaber combat and Force abilities. Months after preparing himself, Kol killed his "master" by impaling him through the chest while he mediatated, which Jolak referred to him as a weak being and a disgrace to the Sith. Similar to Kol, Jolak remained loyal to Darth Deborrah, who was the ruler of Taris, and one of the founding members of the squad Guards of the Empress. At his height, Jolak would become a feared Dark Lord of the Sith. Just like his predecessor, Jolak served as High General with saul shimmerdrift in the Taris Imperial Navy, and became a respected Sith Lord, thus one of Deborrah's closest friends, that being the only person who would actually show any form of emotion. He eventually developed a deadly rivalry with Kol's daughter Ahsoka Kerz-Tak II. Having strong ties with the Deborah Empire, Jolak was able to create an empire that could serve alongside it, which was known as the Poison Empire. Shortly after creating his empire, Jolak formed another alliance, with a clan named the Nocturnals, who were known through their initiation of the group called "The Forsaken" ''. Becoming, eventually friends with them, the Nocturnals gave him their last name ''"Nocturnal", in which he himself adopted. Previously known as Jolak, he would become known as Jolak Nocturnal. Category:Sith Category:Male Characters